


Quiet Exchange

by Cherriewine



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherriewine/pseuds/Cherriewine
Summary: Ritsu has a nightmare, and Rei doesn't wait a beat to support him.Short fic written fairly quickly as a cheer up of sorts for myself. Not super shippy, but it's there.
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 29





	Quiet Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> The tag needs more soft Reiritsu. I am here to try to supply.

It was a quiet exchange.

With not a word uttered, nearly soundless, Ritsu found himself in Rei’s arms, held closely listening to the calm beating of his brother's heart. Rei wasn’t exceptionally warm- they were vampires after all- but it somehow still felt so different from sitting in his own bed, alone, afraid, and cold. Ritsu’s eyes fluttered shut, letting a slow and relaxed breath fall from his lips.

Even when he first padded his way into the room, no questions hung in the air. No confused glances. There was nothing asked of him, only Rei’s calloused fingers gently petting his hair as burning tears fell down his face, soaking the front of Rei’s nightshirt. Even when he tried to speak, gurgled apologies through sobs, he was simply hushed. A kindness greater than any conversation, right now. He didn’t want to talk. Rei knew that. 

As he curled closer to Rei, Ritsu yawned. A small smile graced Rei’s lips, prompting a tire glare from the other. Soft laughter left Rei’s lips, fond and caring. Any possible response from Ritsu was caught in another yawn, larger this time, and he stretched slightly before closing his eyes for the final time that night.


End file.
